A Fresh View
by MusicalUnicorn
Summary: A rewritten version of the Keeper of the Lost Cities in other character's POVs, such as Dex's POV, Keefe's, Fitz's, Biana's, etc.
1. Chapter 1-Fitz

Chapter 1-Fitz

I stepped out of the glowing gates of Everglen, raising my pathfinder to the light as I gripped the newspaper in my other hand. I sighed, not having any expectations for the girl I was going to see now. The newspaper in my hand about a 12-year old girl prodigy convinced my father that this girl-Sophie Foster- was going to be _the one_ that my dad had been searching for these past 12 years. This was the 12th girl already. I was tired of missing classes at Foxfire and a bit more than slightly irritated, but what could I do? Alden, or dad was getting desperate to find the girl. I didn't understand what was so important about this girl anyways. I stepped into the path created by his pathfinder, and let the light sweep him away. I arrived on the front steps of the Natural History Museum in..Balboa Park? Yes, that was it. This was the place that I was told Sophie was going to be at right now. I walked up to the museum, purchased a ticket, and strode in. I admired some of the works they had in the museum, then found Sophie Foster's class near the giant dinosaur replicas. I almost laughed out loud at the sight of the dinosaurs. What in the world made humans think that dinosaurs looked like that? I stifled a laugh, then watched as a slim, long silky haired blond girl recited facts on the dinosaurs. I heard one of the boys in the class sneer at the girl, calling her a 'superfreak' then walk off. That's when I realized this girl was Sophie Foster. He stared at her for a moment. He knew that if she was pretty from the picture in the newspaper, but he hadn't realized she was beautiful. I dared say she was more beautiful than my own sister. I leaned against a display and tried to look casual while flipping through the newspaper. When I felt her gaze on me, I lifted my head to meet her stare. Disappointment burst through me when I realized her eyes were brown, because all elves had blue eyes. If she was an elf, there was no way she had brown eyes. They were still pretty though, a deep, clear brown with flecks of gold scattered throughout. I hid my disappointment though, and shrugged off the display and started walking toward her. Had to make sure, right? I flashed my smile at her, held the newspaper up, then asked her "Is this you?" She nodded her head mutely. I said, "I thought so." Squinted at the picture, then said " I didn't realize your eyes were brown." _I almost slapped myself for asking her that. Of course her eyes are brown, you dolt! Now she'll be suspicious!_ Sophie looked unsure for a moment, then murmured, "Uh...yeah. Why?" I shrugged, then said "No reason." I could tell Sophie was starting to get suspicious. Then she asked me, "Are you in this class?" I stared at her amused, then told her as a smile curved my lips, "No." And I couldn't help myself but add, "Tell me something. Do you _really_ that's what they looked like? It's a little absurd, isn't it?" pointing to the dinosaur figure in front of us. "Not really." the girl replied. "Why? What do you think they looked like?" I laughed and said, "Never mind. I'll let you get back to your class. It was nice to meet you, Sophie." _Time to go._ But just then, a wave of little humans scurried into the exhibit. I almost fell back from the high pitched voices coming from the kids and winced as I rubbed my temples. I opened my eyes to see Sophie making the same motions. _Wait. Does this mean…_ "Did you just...hear that?" I asked with my voice hushed. I saw the blood drain from her face. A torrent of emotions went through her face, then settled on panic and fear. "Who are you?" She whispered to me. My eyes widened, then I said, "You didn't-did you?" I whispered, "Are you a telepath?" She didn't reply, but she flinched, and her reaction gave her away. I was beyond excited! I had found her! Dad wasn't going to be blown away! I said, "You are! I can't believe it!" And I really couldn't believe it! But I panicked when she started backing towards the exit, and realized I was scaring her. I quickly said, "You don't have to be afraid. I'm one too. My name is Fitz." She stilled and studied his face for any sign that he was lying, or joking. He could tell. So, I told her, "I'm not joking." I saw her wobble on her feet and and grabbed her arms to steady her. Wow, her skin was soft….Hey! Wait! This isn't the time to be thinking these thoughts! Snap out of it! Without thinking, I told her, " It's okay, Sophie. I'm here to help you. We've been looking for you for 12 years." I realized my mistake when Sophie jerked away from me and bolted like a frightened deer. I groaned then chased after her. I shouted to her, " Wait. You don't have to be afraid." When she ignored me, I pulled out my imparter and quickly updated Alden on what was happening. Then I saw her run into the middle of the road. A car was coming straight toward her. My heart stopped and my mind shouted _NO!_ But I couldn't do anything. I was frozen, my spine locked up in fear for Sophie, and what would happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2-Cassius Sencen

Chapter 2- Cassius Sencen

I watched the car heading straight for the girl. I panicked, but the only thing I could think about was how much trouble I was going to be in for letting the girl get hurt.

Honestly, I couldn't understand why this insufferable little girl was so important. And couldn't the Collective have assigned a different person to watch this girl today? Today was my wife's birthday, and I was going to go to Atlantis to buy my wife's present, until the Collective assigned me to this job.

Then, I caught sight of the Vacker boy that Keefe always hung out with following her. I paled instantly. What if he noticed me on the sidewalk watching them? But then, I realized I was wearing a disguise, and there was no way he could recognize me. I saw him watching the girl, and snapped my attention back to her.

My mouth dropped open as I stared in pure,unadulterated astonishment and shock. She was holding up a lamppost with her telekinesis! I had known she would be powerful-the Black Swan had told me that much, but I hadn't realized until now just how powerful she is. I just watched as the Vacker boy talked to her, then I watched as they ran off somewhere.

I mumbled under my breath about how kids are insufferable and troublesome, then walked away. If she had been discovered by Alden's little minion, she was safe.

Right after I used my pathfinder to go back to the Lost Cities, I contacted Squall, then updated her on what had happened. She nodded thoughtfully, then told me I didn't have to watch her anymore.

"If Fitz Vacker has discovered her, we will have to pull in Forkle from the human cities to pose as her teacher and keep a closer eye on her." She murmured thoughtfully. "Thank you for keeping eye on her and keeping us informed, Lord Cassius. You are released from your duties."

"Thank you. I will be seeing you at the meeting later this week." I replied.

"Yes, of course. Until next time." She said with a far away look that told me her attention was already on something else.

The imparter clicked off, and I found myself staring at a blank screen. I sighed. It had been a long day, posing in the human cities. Time to go home to my wife, and that troublemaking boy I call 'son'.


	3. Chapter 3-Alden

Alden Vacker

I was still pondering what to tell Grady and Edaline as I stepped into the grounds of Havenfield. Edaline swept in the pastures to greet me as I walked towards her.

"Alden! What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in some time. What are you here for?"

"I have something I need to discuss with you about. It's about the girl." I said, dreading the words even as I said them.

"Oh…." Edaline's expression instantly darkened.

"Come in. I just made some mallowmelt. You are welcome to some." Edaline murmured quietly.

I felt guilty as I walked with her to the house, but my spirits were a little bit soothed by the thought of mallowmelt. Edaline made the best mallowmelts I had ever tasted.

Grady joined us at the front door, and all three of us walked to the cozy kitchen area and sat down.

"So….." I started.

"I know, I know. We already talked about this millions of times, my friend. I told you that I would think it over with Eda." Grady interrupted.

"So does that mean you have come to a decision?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes. We will have her, if she is put into our care." Edaline said softly, in her quiet voice.

I was extremely relieved that they had agreed. I knew they were still mourning over Jolie's death, and I had a feeling Sophie would be good for them. At least, I believed so.

I stood up and said quickly, "I must get going. I was informed by Fitz that Sophie will be arriving in a few moments."

"All right then, see you later." Grady said with surprise.

I suppose that he was shocked that Sophie had already arrived.

"Would you like some mallowmelt to take home with you, Alden?" Edaline asked, while already packing some up for me.

"Yes please. Thank you!" I said eagerly.

"Goodbye!" I shouted while running outside and holding my pathfinder up to the light.

I really hoped Fitz hadn't come home with the girl already. I would _hate_ to make a bad impression on her.

After all, we did need her...


	4. Chapter 4-Alvar Vacker

Alvar Vacker

"Alvar." The voice on the imparter said.

"Sir." I replied.

"I heard you father found the girl?"

"Yes. When are we going to carry out the plan?"

"You need not know that, you insolent boy. Just do as I tell you. Do you want your family to be safe or not? Also, you will be punished for not finding the girl first and bringing her to us before your brother found her." He spat out.

"Of course, sir. I apologize for my rude behavior."

"Good, now listen carefully, Alvar. Make friends with the girl. Make her trust you. Keep an eye on her, and make sure that she becomes friends with the Sencen boy."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. You will contact me later, when you see a chance we could snatch her. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

The Imparter's screen turned off, and my sigh reverberated through the tiny, cramped room carved out of metal in the capital of the Ogre's city.

Honestly, being part of the Neverseen was extremely tiring sometimes. I knew things that could change the fate of the entire elvin world for the worse. But I couldn't tell anyone.

The worst part was knowing I was betraying my people, and my family by doing this. Yes, especially my family. However, to make sure my family would never be harmed by Fintan, I had to do this. No matter how hard it could be sometimes.

Oh, well. I smirked. At least now I got to see the girl all this fuss was about. Really, what was so special about this girl? The Neverseen had not told me anything about her besides her name and how she looks.

 _Sophie Foster._ I admit her eyes were interesting, and she was quite pretty, but I didn't see what was the big deal.

I shrugged. I'll find out soon anyways.

 _Time to go home._


	5. Chapter 5-Bronte

Councillor Bronte

As I strode down the path to the Vacker's home, I was reminded once again why I was here.

 _Sophie Foster._ The girl Alden Vacker went through so much trouble just to find. How _dare_ he ignore my direct orders to give up the search. It was even worse that the little _brat_ Emery had refused my request to punish Alden for not listening to my orders.

Of course, the fake secretary I hired to keep a watch on Quillan had proved to be useless. I guess she wasn't the "best of the best" after all. Obviously, she had been punished, for not doing her job properly.

"Councillor Bronte. What a pleasure." A smooth voice said from behind me.

I turned sharply, my velvet blue-gray cape flowing around me with the movement. I narrowed my eyes at the boy standing in front of me.

"Alvar Vacker. Weren't you supposed to be stationed at the ogre's city?" I sneered at him.

"Oh, I took a little break to see what the fuss was about." He replied slowly, as if tasting out the words on his tongue.

My mind whirred. How was it possible that this child knew of Sophie Foster? No one should have known that the girl was coming here today. Something was off, and it put me on edge.

I hid my suspicions though, and replied, "You _will_ treat me with respect, boy. I hope you got permission from the council to be back? If not, you will face the consequences."

"Of course, Councillor Bronte. I wouldn't dream of having it any other way." He said, with his head bowed and his eyes fixated on the ground in front of him.

Now that was more like it. An Ancient such as me _deserved_ respect. In addition, I was a Councillor, so of course he needed to treat me with the proper attitude.

I glared at the child bowing in front of me, then turned smoothly on my feet and set off toward the glowing gates of Everglen.

 _Now, on to the next problem. Sophie Foster._


	6. Chapter 6-Oralie

Councillor Oralie

I stared at the remarkable girl sitting in front of me. She reached up to her eyes, then put them back down as if she changed her mind at the very last second. I felt Kenric shift closer to me, but didn't respond. After all, no one could know we had a relationship. My thoughts went right back to Sophie Foster when she started showing off her telekinetic abilities. When she lifted Bronte up in the air, I heard the people around me gasp, but I was focused on the girl. She looked to be in pain, and I suppose she would be, with all the telekinetic power she was using right now. When Bronte was again….lowered to the ground, I could tell Bronte had already decided what his choice would be. And from Kenric's laugh, he had decided too. As for me….

"Sophie, may I see your hand?" I asked softly.

I saw Alden reassure her of what I was about to do, then she hesitantly reached out to me. I took her hand in mine, and closed my eyes. An onslaught of emotions rushed at me at once. I usually see the colors of the person's emotions. But with Sophie, it was almost as if I was feeling it myself.

I felt her fear,confusion, and hesitation. However, I also felt her determination. Yes, her determination was overpowering. But mixed in there was a feeling I hadn't seen before. It was most intriguing. But whatever it was, I could tell that that this emotion was good. Remarkable, really. Her emotions were a...kaleidoscope of colors,but none of them the dark colors of fury,hatred,envy,and greed, among other things. She had completely pure emotions and intentions. I could tell she just wanted to belong. _Like me._ I decided to trust my heart this time.

I opened my eyes and stared into her brown eyes filled with determination.

"I say allow Sophie to go to Foxfire."

Maybe this would backfire on me someday, but what I did know was that Sophie would bring change to this never changing world of ours. I had yet to decide if those changes would be good or bad.

 _Welcome to the elvin world, Sophie Foster._


End file.
